Blonde but Beautiful
by Elannaa Vinichii
Summary: Momo's had it. Enough was enough. Then again, does running away and trying to cover your past life make it right? SPOILERS
1. Blonde but Beautiful Chapter 1

Blonde but Beautiful  
  
© Ka Shisei 2003  
  
The characters in this story are not owned by me, but the story line created after vol. 5 is.  
  
Oh, Shane is mine though.  
  
Prologue:  
  
I am always told…and tell myself…that beauty is only skin deep. I mean, most people are right when  
  
they say that to me. Just because a rock is ugly on the outside, doesn't mean within that there  
  
isn't a treasure trove of wonders, right? Well, I am worried now…that maybe…this rock…is just…a   
  
rock. Even worse, a rock that everyone sees as ugly on the outside…or at least, a rock that can be   
  
used to please. My name is Momo Adachi. I am only seventeen…and…I feel so horrible that I speak so  
  
lowly of myself like that. You all, though, don't know my story. I am in love. The man I love, is  
  
not, as many think the man he seems to be…or I didn't think so till now. When I opened that door…  
  
and…saw him…kissing her…I…I nearly fainted…My knees were so weak, my eyes, all I could see was his   
  
lips resting atop of hers through my tears. But when he looked at me, his eyes, holding…no sorrow…I  
  
couldn't bare it…I had…to flee.  
  
Chatper one:  
  
Which is what Momo did the day she saw Kiley kissing Misao. She couldn't believe it. She had come   
  
to tell him that she decided on a place for them to go to on their trip to the beach. When she   
  
opened the door the last thing she thought she'd see was Kiley practically atop of Misao who looked…  
  
asleep…but that didn't matter! Her fist was tightened so much that her knuckles were white against   
  
the door knob. When he lifted his head to see her there, she stared at him, first in shock then  
  
anger. He had led her on…He…he was…she couldn't bring herself to think like that. She had to flee,   
  
get away from him before she did something drastic. Naturally, she would turn, slam the door shut  
  
behind her and run. Of course Kiley would fling open the door, call out to her, and tell her it   
  
wasn't what it looked like. She didn't look back either, she kept running…it's all she could do to   
  
forget the crying and to get as far away from Kiley's pleading voice as she could. She was such a  
  
fool to believe he could ever love her. He was…he was pumpkin! The one that every girl wanted! The   
  
one that was such a…a baka! He was the…only one…who understood her…who liked her for who she   
  
was…Momo felt so ugly within herself. She had let him see inside her, who she was. She let him   
  
effect her…she let him…let him…do that to her! Momo finally reached a place where she was sure was  
  
far enough from Kiley. She sunk onto a bench, not looking at people as they passed by her. She  
  
just stared at her feet, her hands fidgeting within her lap. She couldn't think about it, either.   
  
If she did, she would just end up crying. She just needed to get herself to not beat something to   
  
a pulp first. She was…so angry…more than she had ever been at Sae or Toji. Kiley was suppose to be   
  
trusting, he said he'd never hurt her! That all he wanted was for her to be happy. He…he was such a  
  
pig! Momo stood; she had to move, to get away from the people. She walked down the street and   
  
turned a corner to head towards the park. She could vent there without anyone saying anything to  
  
her. 'I can't believe this…I can't face him ever again…not when he loves her…I can't let him back   
  
into myself either…I have to make it so he can't…I…I have to change! That's it! I have to be a new   
  
Momo Adachi! I always wanted to anyway…" Momo's eyes lit up like a light bulb in her head and she   
  
ran down the sidewalk towards a general store.  
  
Kiley sat on the edge of his bed, holding his face within his hands. He didn't chase after Momo,   
  
what was the point? She wouldn't listen to him now, not after that. He knew he hurt her, but he   
  
did tell her that he loved Misao, and that no one could replace her. But…Momo must have genuinely   
  
cared for Kiley. The look on her face when he saw that she had seen him kiss Misao…it was shock and  
  
hurt at first. As if her soul had been shattered right before his eyes. Then Momo's anger came  
  
through to hide her hurt. He knew that look; she had given to Toji so many times. He didn't know   
  
if she'd forgive him ever for what he had done. Momo was forgiving but…this was something that he  
  
knew would tear her to pieces. He thought almost for an hour about it before finally making a   
  
decision. He would go to her house tomorrow and demand that she listened. If he cornered her she   
  
couldn't very well just run off. He smiled to himself. 'Yeah…I can fix this…I can." He stood up,  
  
looking back at Misao for a second. She was so beautiful when she slept…  
  
Momo read and reread the back of the box, rather confused indeed on the directions. "Do I just  
  
scrub it all in…or…gah!" She threw the 'dye it yourself' kit box into the garbage and walked out   
  
of the bathroom. That was pointless, what a waste of money. She picked up the phone and dialed her  
  
hair stylist's number. 


	2. Blonde but Beautiful Chapter 2

Blonde but Beautiful  
  
© Ka Shisei 2003   
  
I do not own any characters (except Shane) or the original storyline  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Hey! You guys!" Kiley rolled his eyes at the group of girls from his school that always followed  
  
him around. A man can't even go buy a present without someone stalking them…or a whole flock of  
  
fan girls in his case. "Did you hear about Momo? I saw her at the hair stylist today…yeah! She  
  
dyed her hair! It's some kind of dark walnut brunette with strawberry red highlights. She got  
  
colored contacts too! Her eyes are gold, oh; she is such a scandalous girl I swear!" They   
  
continued by adding their opinions but Kiley wasn't listening. Momo…did what? But why? She didn't  
  
seem like the kind of person to just go out and change how she looked. Something had to of   
  
happened…was it…because of him? No, Momo wouldn't go that far…would she?  
  
Kiley did go to Momo's house that summer, almost every day for a week. Time and time again, no   
  
one would answer or they would say Momo was gone. He knew she was here…till he heard from one of  
  
his fan girls that Momo had left for the summer to visit an Aunt in England. He was shocked, that  
  
Momo left so suddenly and didn't call to tell him. He was angry too, that she was running away   
  
from him, trying to avoid him. Well, two could play at that game. When Momo got back, he didn't  
  
want to speak to her either.  
  
The summer passed quickly for Kiley. Misao and he hadn't heard a word from Momo; in fact, it  
  
seemed they were always the last to hear the latest news about Momo. By the time the school year  
  
rolled around news was buzzing all over the place that Momo had changed a lot. She was now pale!  
  
Paler than Sae even! She kept the walnut hair color with highlights but now her eyes were a jade  
  
green. She still swam, but used indoor pools instead. She had traveled all over England with her  
  
Aunt doing swim competitions and even traveled to The USA for a competition! Everyone was curious  
  
to see if the rumors were true, even Kiley's little fan chicks where waiting in anticipation for  
  
Momo to arrive. Kiley, really, could care less. He was perched on the window sill, reading a book   
  
that had him thoroughly engrossed. Sae and Toji were in the class too and were discussing their  
  
summer vacation. "We made it to the semi finals for baseball but then we got down in the forth   
  
inning and that was it for us." Sae seemed to be listening, nodding to Toji while eyeing the door.  
  
She wanted to see for herself if Momo had in fact changed. Momo had e-mailed Toji a picture of her  
  
when she went to America at the beginning of summer when she did have her changed look but she was  
  
more worried on if she was pale or not. No one was paler than Sae, she made sure of that. If Momo   
  
was even a smitch whiter then her than-"Momo!" A girl gasped, when she looked toward the door.   
  
Everyone's heads turn and many eyes stared in awe and shock at the doorway. Momo was standing there,  
  
her brief case in one hand; the other hand had crossed over to rest atop of the other. Her skirt   
  
was at its normal length but…beneath it…was pure white legs half hidden in black stockings. Her arms  
  
where pale too, she was entirely pale. Her eyes where a jade green coloring, flecks of the original   
  
brown coloring speckled her eyes. Her hair was indeed still walnut brunette with the highlights in  
  
it too. Momo seemed a lot leaner too and much more built from swimming. Sae stared in shock.  
  
Momo…was paler than even herself?! How?! Sae looked angry after that, turning away from Momo and  
  
began to talk to Toji again. "Yeah, I was going to go see you guys play but I had modeling   
  
classes…Toji are you listening?!" She waved her hand in front of his face. Even Toji was transfixed  
  
with Momo, staring in shock at her when she smiled to a girl and laughed at her, greeting her  
  
instead of ignoring her like she use to do to these people who'd tease her. Kiley even became   
  
slightly interested and peeked over the book.   
  
He was…horrified and shocked. Momo DID change herself, completely. It was like staring at some   
  
strange sci-fi clone he read in a book only…it was Momo. Sae had marched up to Momo by then,  
  
dragging Toji along beside her. "Momo! What have you done to yourself?" Momo blinked blankly   
  
at Sae, her eyes drifting up to Toji then back down at Sae. "I bettered myself. Obviously you  
  
haven't, I saw you're nude picture in a calendar edition of America's 'Play Boy'." Sae gasped and   
  
everyone around her began to laugh. Toji was mortified. Momo was making fun of Sae?   
  
Wasn't it the other way around?  
  
And she had stooped down to Sae's level and made fun of her? Toji realized Momo had changed all   
  
right…for the worse. She didn't even look at him when she turned around and began to talk to a  
  
bunch of people crowding around, pressing questions on her about her trip. Just then the first   
  
bell run and the teacher assigned the students to their seats. Momo was in the third row, right   
  
next to Kiley, but she seemed to not notice nor care. She placed her brief case atop of her desk,   
  
sat down, and stared at the door ideally, as if waiting. Kiley didn't seem to mind either; he kept  
  
his face in his book, concentrating fully on reading it and ignoring Momo. "Alright class, settle   
  
down, settle down. Well, welcome back grade twelve students! A special welcome back to Momo Adachi   
  
from her trip to England and America as well. Now, most of you noticed that beside Momo I have left  
  
a desk open, well, we have a new transfer student who has come back with Momo from America." Just  
  
then, as if on cue, a tall American boy walked in, causing a lot of girls to gasp and swoon,  
  
and many boys to eye suspiciously. He was so tall, he had to be at least around 6'4", his hair  
  
was naturally a dark chocolate brown but he had highlighted it and frosted it blonde on top. He   
  
was so well build too! His light sea green eyes looked around the room casually, but when they  
  
settled on Momo, his mouth slid into a warm grin. Momo smiled back fondly, waving a little to him.  
  
"This is Mr..." "Patterson…Shane…I'm from America..and erm…uh…'Kon nichi wuwa.'" Everyone laughed  
  
at Shane's attempt to speak Japanese. Momo laughed a bit herself, only people who really didn't  
  
was Kiley, Sae, and Toji. "Shane, it's nice to have a foreign exchange student in the class,  
  
take your seat next to Momo." Shane walked over to his seat and 'flopped' down in it, one leg   
  
sticks out to the side, the other is bent up in a normal position and his cheek rests against  
  
his fist with his elbow on the top of the desk. One of Kiley's fan girls, whose name Momo forgot   
  
at the moment, turned around and smiles happily at Shane. "Hi there! So you're from America?"  
  
Shane raised an eyebrow at the girl then looked at Momo who shrugged helplessly. "Yeah…I'm from  
  
America." The girl giggled flirtatiously towards Shane. "It must've been a blast! How did you  
  
and Momo meet?" Shane grinned, leaning over and taking Momo's hand in his which made her blush a  
  
deep red. "At the swim competition. After she won, I stalked her around a bit till she agreed   
  
to go on a date with me." The girl gasped and looked between the two then and their hands. "Are  
  
you two dating?!" Everyone looked back at them then, even Kiley dropped his book and stared at  
  
Momo and Shane, his eyes widened with awe. Shane and Momo looked at each other, grinning. "Yeah…" 


	3. Blonde but Beautiful Chapter 3

Author's note: I am SO sorry to all of you waiting for me to write more  
  
brand post more chapters. Here, where I live, we're starting our show  
  
brchoir season and, I kid you not, it takes up ALL my free time. Please  
  
/brdon't hurt me! I swear there will be more up soon! ~***bows***~  
  
br  
  
/br  
  
Blonde But Beautiful chapter three  
  
brSame deal, I don't own Peach Girl but the original storyline I wrote.  
  
br  
  
/br  
  
RECAP:  
  
br  
  
brThe girl gasped and looked between the two then and their hands. "Are  
  
br you two dating?!" Everyone looked back at them then, even Kiley   
  
brdropped his book and stared at Momo and Shane, his eyes widened with  
  
br awe. Shane and Momo looked at each other, grinning. "Yeah…"  
  
br  
  
/br  
  
br The whole class erupted in a fit of whispers, awkward glaring stares  
  
br in their direction, and pointing accusing fingers. The girl who   
  
brasked Shane and Momo of their relationship coughed loudly to hush  
  
br the small muttering of whispers. Everyone's eyes turned on her as if  
  
br asking her if she had a good reason to silence them from their  
  
br scandalous discussions. "So…you're dating Momo? Well, that's great   
  
brand all…but do you bKNOW/b Momo?" Momo blinked curiously at the  
  
br girl and turned to Shane, awaiting his answer. Shane brushed away  
  
br his bangs from his eyes, giving the girl a rather bored look.   
  
br"Honestly? I don't care what has happened to her in the past. She's  
  
br my girlfriend now, that's all that matters…is who she is NOW." Now  
  
br the class was in an uproar. Kiley's fan club was up on their feet,  
  
br pointing and accusing Momo of doing nasty things to him. Sae and   
  
brToji were sitting in complete shock as Momo and Shane stood up and  
  
br gathered their books, walking out of the class room hand in hand.  
  
br  
  
/br  
  
br Momo had DEFINITELY changed, and it really was not for the better at  
  
br all. She would have never walked out of the class like that, nor let  
  
br those girls talk such trash about her without defending herself.  
  
br Kiley buried his attention back into the book but a constant   
  
brthought kept nagging at his mind. What had happened to the Momo he   
  
brknew? Had he been the cause of her sudden change? Sae shook her   
  
brhead and slammed her palm flat on her desk. "I am not letting her   
  
brtalk to me like that!" She picked up her purse and stormed out,  
  
br ignoring the teacher's threats to come back. The class was in a   
  
brshuffle to get out of the room and follow to see what happened.  
  
br Toji and Kiley were the only ones left a few minutes later as the   
  
brcrowd of students made their way outside. Toji slowly packed up his  
  
br books into his backpack. "She sure is different…" He commented idly  
  
br to Kiley. Kiley merely nodded slightly and turned the page in the  
  
br book. "You know…she didn't have that same gleam in her eyes…when   
  
brshe looked at Shane as she did when she would look at you…" With that  
  
br comment, he turned and left the room to leave Kiley to his thought  
  
br and contemplation of what he had said.  
  
br  
  
/br  
  
br I know it is rather short, and there is only one but you can't rush  
  
brgreatness! I have the whole thing practically written but I want to   
  
br revise and such. Comment too please! I LOVE advice and commments. 


	4. Blonde But Beautiful Chapter 4

Blonde But Beautiful

© Ka Shisei 2007

I still own Shane but nothing else here.

Chapter 4

Sae stormed down hallway after hallway. When she got her hands on that sleezy floozy Momo…

"Sae!" Sae's upper eyebrow twitched in irritation. The other students from her class were still following her! Obviously they wanted to see if a fight would break out between the two rivals. However paper thin Sae found her way into a locker as she watched the students rush by and down another hallway. With a victory cackle Sae was about to slip out of the locker when lo and behold Momo's laughter carried down the hallway.

Jack Pot!

"I'm actually very surprised how well you handled that Momo. I told you if you stick to your guns and don't let that playboy chick get to you you'd stomp across the whole lot of them."

Playboy chick? Sae was fuming because she did have a name!

"I'm shocked myself Shane. I would never have thought I could stand up to everyone like that…"

They stood just outside of the locker that Sae was hiding in. Sae thanked whatever gods were out there that they had guided her to this very locker.

"Before I left here…I was so meek. True I could throw a mean punch but I never did learn to brush people who bothered me off. It wasn't till I met you…that I seemed to find…that kind of confidence."

Sae peeked out of the locker's vent to see Shane idly playing with a piece of Momo's hair.

"I didn't do anything Momo…I just listened to you and told you that you were strong."

Momo's eyes were sparkling with happiness…god that irritated her!

"Shane…you've been so good to me, I-"

Shane never let Momo finish her sentence. Instead his lips rested softly against hers.

SCANDALOUS! Sae the cat could do a dance! Momo was making out with her new boy toy in the middle of the school hallway! Didn't they have any decency? Wait till the head master heard this!

"Momo?"

Momo pulled back and looked curiously up at Shane. He was rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

"This is going to sound strange but…well…why don't we just skip classes today and go out on the town?"

Momo grinned broadly up at Shane. He was such a sweetheart. True, they really should stay for first day of class but…this first day would be an exception.

"I'd love to Shane."

With that the pair left the hallway hand in hand, leaving an extremely happy Sae more reason to rush to the head master's office.

Kiley couldn't wait to get home this afternoon and find something to eat. He'd forgotten his lunch at home today and he was starving. Mmmm delic-wait what? Wasn't that Momo? Kiley slipped behind a street lamp pole. Momo and the new guy Shangwhatever were coming out of the movie theater. Had she…did Momo skip class? On the first day? Kiley watched the pair walk by, chattering excitedly about the movie they had just saw. Kiley furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. Momo, changed or not, wouldn't miss the first day of class. Her grades weren't all that grand for her to just play hooky. Plus what was it with this ShunAmerican guy anyway? There's no way he came all the way from America just to be with Momo…he was too shady for that. Kiley had decided. He would go to Momo's house tonight after that Shyningoh forget it guy dropped her off and demand that she listened to him.

A/N

I know that I haven't written in this story for…well a long long while. I pretty much dropped it because I was in the process of getting married and going to college. I just happened to pick up my Peach Girl mangas the other day and found my desire to continue writing spring to life again. So here's a chapter just to see if I've still got the old spark. If I do please comment it might encourage me to continue the story.


	5. Blonde but Beautiful Chapter 5

Blonde But Beautiful

© Ka Shisei 2008

I own Shane…yada yada yada.

Chapter 5

Momo felt a color creeping up her neck. Shane had walked her all the way to her house. She hadn't brought him here yet because…well…she really didn't know what he'd say. She had been in his house in California and it was massive. Her parents house was very large by any normal Japanese family standards. However it dwarfted to the mansion Shane had casually called 'the prision'. When she made it to her iron gate she quickly slipped on the other side of it and closed it before Shane could follow behind her. His eyebrow raised in confusion as he glanced up at her home.

"Am I suppose to take a hint that you're parents won't like a foreigner?"

Momo giggled. His sense of humor was so cute. Especially when he gave her that raised eyebrow with the sly grin. 

"I'm sorry Shane. It's just…well…I'm not all too comfortable yet with you…I mean I'd love to soon but now…"

He silenced her with his lips. He was so warm….so soft…

"Don't worry Momo. Hey, how about since I know where you live now I will come by and pick you up for school tomorrow?"

Her eyes lit up. He was so thoughtful! He could read her mind she swore because she had been hoping the whole walk home that he was taking notes so he could do this again.

"Oh would you Shane? You're such a good boyfriend!"

Momo leaned over the gate intending to give Shane a big glomping hug…only the gate wasn't latched…and she ended up toppled atop of him…

She had closed her eyes expecting pavement in the face…only to open them and be inches from Shane's face…in a very promising position…She closed her eyes hoping to kiss him because he had saved her again!

"MOMO!"

She felt herself being yanked up off Shane by a pair of familiar, strong hands…

"Kiley!"

Damn him! He had ignored her all day but managed to show up just when…wait Kiley?

"What the hell are you doing here!"

She ripped herself out of his grasp and went to help Shane but he was already standing up, giving Kiley a very evil glare.

"What the hell were you doing ontop of him like that! In front of your parents' house no less!"

Why did he sound so angry and…was it hurt?

"For your information you perv I fell and Shane happened to catch me!"

Kiley knew he was blushing but he wasn't going to just let her walk all over him like that.

"He caught you huh? Didn't know it required being on the ground to get caught."

Momo gasped in horror. What was he insinuating! She was about to give him a piece of her mind when a fist flashed right past her and into Kiley's chin. Shane had taken it upon himself to be her knight and rescue her from that pig's insults. However…

"No stop! You guys please don't fight not out here the neighbors will see!"

Momo stood inbetween Shane who wasn't moving and a Kiley that was howling in pain and fury, trying desperately to get past her to show Shane a thing or two.

"Kiley stop it!"

She pushed him back, hoping he'd take a breather and calm down so she could figure out how long and why he was following them. Turning to Shane she felt so embarrassed by what had happened…he seemed to be unphased and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, promising to be here at seven before turning and walking away.

Momo watched his retreating form with a small bubble within her chest…ah Shane…only to have it burst when Kiley made a whining noise when he touched his sore chin. She whirled on him, flames shooting darts right through him.

"You! What are you doing here! You followed us today didn't you? Didn't you Kiley you pumpkin!" 

It took all of Momo's restraining ability to hold back the punch he deserved and let him explain whatever irrational explanation he had and THEN she'd punch him.

"You skipped school…you never use to."

She was taken aback. He was…worried? Why would Kiley care if she had skipped school or not? He didn't care about her feelings that day…that day he…

"So what? I wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend."

Kiley leaned on the fence taking in Momo's appearance. She looked awefully sick from her pale complexion. Her brunette hair didn't suit her at all either nor those green things she called her eyes. No Momo was much better off the old way. But why…

"Why did you run away from me?"

Momo had prepared for this moment for a long time. She went over every scenario that could possibly have happened and her response to it.

"I didn't run away. My aunt invited me to England and I went."

"Why are you with that American jockstrap?"

"His name is Shane and he is a good person! He likes what is inside me unlike some people."

He flinched. Was she trying to say that he never liked Momo for herself? That was absurd. He was the one who was with her when everyone else was calling her a beach bunny for christ's sake.

"Are you sure he isn't just hitching a ride? I mean come on he's a good looking American guy…no offense but any girl in his country would be swooning all over him…"

Momo's fist itched to contact his chin like Shane's had but she kept her cool. Shane was right, she had the confidence to do this.

"I love him."

The silence was defaning….

"You love him?"

God! The way he said that with the smirk on his face!

"Yes…I do. You need to leave Kiley…now."

She went to open the gate only to have him put his hand over hers. When she looked up to yell at him to stop being an annoying perv she was even more shocked to find his lips resting on hers…

Damn that Kiley!

Author's Note:

As you can see this might take a while but it seems that I've really got a story going again and I'm changing it from the original…a lot. PLEASE review me otherwise I have no insentive to continue this work. Thank you!


End file.
